The Waterford Diaries
by girolle
Summary: Drama revolves around four families in Waterford. While Hermione deals with a rebellious Scorpius, Harry demands his daughter stay away from the young Malfoy. All the while, Blaise and Draco struggle to keep their family and prestige. What truly goes on behind closed doors? DMxHG, HPxGW, BZxAG, RWxPP
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER ONE

"The company is doing well, no?"

"I suppose so; of course, I wouldn't have the slightest idea..."

Draco Malfoy tossed the latest report on his desk in exasperation. It was currently 7:17 in the evening and though his desire to return home was hindering his portfolio development required for this quarter's financial meeting, he welcomed the unannounced visit from his longtime friend Blaise Zabini.

"Your father still not loosening his hold as CEO?" Blaise chuckled.

"Hey, you said it, not me. It seems as if I keep getting thrown more and more." Draco motioned to his file-strewn desk. "He damn well knows I can't stand this accountancy shit yet look at what I'm doing."

"Well, mate, look at it this way. When you finally do move up from your position as secretary," Blaise started jokingly, "at least you'll be fully prepared to take this to the next level. I hear the markets are forecast to pick back up very soon."

"Whenever that may be. Father talks continuously about his nearing retirement and I'm beginning to think 'retirement' and 'death' are the same for him. As far as the markets..." Draco ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"You still haven't told Hermione have you?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Discussing the status of his personal finances was not something Draco was fond of. While the company was not suffering as horribly as others, it certainly was not doing well. The truth was, he could barely afford to pay the bills.

While Hermione's job as a researcher was quite a high-profile position, it had suffered severely with the recent economic stagnation. With funding cuts, her team's research objectives were more difficult to reach and tenure almost wasn't made. Draco had assured her that it was nothing to stress over.

But to be honest, he was afraid of his family's future and although he had acquired a bit of his inheritance, the majority of it was still frozen by his father.

"She's got enough to worry about. I can hand-"

"Look, Draco. I know you think you can 'handle it', as you say, but you don't have to, at least not alone. She deserves to know what's going on with her family."

"Don't you think I know that Blaise? I just...it's just hard for me to be faced with the possibility of not being able to provide for my family."

"Well, in my opinion, you need to get over that complex. I understand how you feel about your position as the 'head of the house' but all this secrecy is going to cause problems when she does find out."

"Look," Draco began, running his hand through his hair, "I don't jump into your personal business and dictate what you should and shouldn't do. You understand...yeah right." Draco scoffed.

Blaise was put off by his friend's seeming disregard for advice.

"There's no need to get angry. I'm only trying to help!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't asked."

Draco threw what had to be the sixteenth folder he'd reviewed today on his desk and stood up.

"I'm heading home," he sighed. "I really don't feel like talking about this right now."

As the exited the office, Blaise made one last attempt.

"Draco, listen. I'm sorry if you feel I'm intruding but you have to learn that you can't always fix everything. I'm only trying to be a good friend."

"I know. Goodnight, mate."

With his hands in his pockets, Blaise watched Draco drive off before heading towards his own vehicle. This was going to be another interesting year in Waterford.

Hermione was almost finished setting the table. Looking around, she tried to contain her irritation. Walking back into the kitchen, she heard the reason for said irritation walk through the front door. She was getting sick of this.

"Where have you been, Scorpius?" she questioned.

"Kate's, like I told you this morning."

"You were supposed to be home at four o'clock. Like your father told you this morning. And look what time it is; eight!"

"Well I don't see him here. I think it's laughable; him telling me to be home at a certain time when he damn well knows he's not going to be home 'til Merlin-knows-when..."

"Are you actually using that tone with me, Scorpius? You're really pushing your limits as it is and I strongly suggest you watch your language in this house." Hermione was becoming evermore furious with her son. It seemed as if late, Draco was the only one who could put a stranglehold on him.

Scorpius lightly laughed, as if the entire situation was a joke.

"What limits? Seriously, mum, I don't do a single thing and you and dad are on my case twenty-four-seven. It's like you're just waiting for me to do something wrong."

"Oh, your "wrong doing" has already occurred. Again."

Hermione pulled an envelope from her pocket. Scorpius instantly recognized it as a letter from McGonagall. Though he was home for fall break, he was due to start an entire week of detentions promptly when school resumed. It wasn't his fault, really. That poor little fourth-year Hufflepuff was just begging to be humiliated, trying to pass some stupid joke off on him. He was sure Potter put him up to it. Snatching the manila envelope from his mother's grasp, he shoved it in his back pocket and made his way into the kitchen.

"Well?" Hermione asserted.

"Well, what? I don't understand why you're questioning me if you already know the answers..." he said, grabbing a Perrier.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Hermione continued her interrogation.

"A week of detentions! I really don't know what to do with you. And I haven't even gotten into that little stunt you pulled on this...Miltenberg boy."

"It is what it is, mother. And it was just that elephantus spell; I'm sure the trunk's fallen off by now anyway. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you best straighten up. I don't want to see anymore of these letters, do you understand me? If I read or hear one more word about you stepping out of line, you will be suffering through more than a curfew." Hermione threw the knife into the sink. "Get cleaned up; dinner is almost ready and your father should be here any minute."

"Ha. You mean he's actually coming home for dinner? We may as well move into his office because it seems he certainly enjoys that damn place more than here. I'm surprised he even remembers our names..." Scorpius slammed the bottle down onto the island.

"That is enough, Scorpius," Hermione said in a warning tone. "Now I don't want to hear another word out of that nasty mouth of yours and if you care about your life outside of these walls, you'd find it in your best interest to heed. You're already on thin ice with these detentions," Hermione said as her son started out of the kitchen. Following him, she continued "Your father and I are going to have a long talk with you later, Scorpius, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he ascended the stairs.

"Scorpius!" she said just as he turned the corner. Sighing, Hermione shook her head. She didn't understand what her son was thinking these days. Scorpius seemed to be testing his boundaries more and more and it was quickly getting old. She knew it was especially wearing on Draco fast and he was under enough stress as it was.

She looked up the stairs once more before her husband's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Hey. Sorry I'm a little late. Father just keeps loading me with project after project," he said, coming up to her and giving her a kiss. When she didn't respond, he instantly sensed that something was going on.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione gave a slight laugh that was anything but happy.

"Your son, what else! I suggest you do something with him because I'm sick of his attitude."

Running a hand through his hair, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're speaking of Scorpius. What's he done now?"

"Aside from his complete lack of respect for anything and everyone, I received a letter from McGonagall today. I suggest you ask him. Dinner's ready," she bit out and walked heatedly back into the kitchen.

"Great. Just what I wanted to come home to," said Draco, leaning his head back. "Boys, dinner is ready; I expect you down here within five minutes."

Hearing his brother slam the door to his bedroom, Carlisle Malfoy mentally began to prepare himself for the lecture that was sure to come once his father got home.

"Why does he have to be so troublesome..." he mumbled.

He made his way across the hall and knocked on brother's door.

"What do you want, Car. I'm not in the mood..."

Taking this as his cue to enter, he made his way into the room. Taking a seat, he looked at his brother laying face down on his bed.

"Sounds like you had a bad day?"

"It was fine 'til I got home. Merlin..."

"Well, if you wouldn't get into trouble so much..."

"Just fuck-off, Car. I've heard enough from mum and soon-to-be too much from dad, I don't need to listen to your shit too."

"I just don't understand you. You know dad is under a lot of stress from work yet you just have to go and cause problems. For once I'd just like a happy family dinner."

"Tell that to _him_. Maybe if he actually cared we could have one."

"Stop saying things like that, Scorpius! He does care, he just-"

"Stop making excuses for him, Car. He practically owns the company and he still doesn't make time for us. What's that say? A lot, if you ask me. If it's anyone's fault for our screwed up family it's his. You can't even call him a father; we may as well call him 'Mr. Malfoy'."

"You know what, Scorpius-" Carlisle was cut-off by Draco calling them for dinner.

"We better get down there. You are coming, right?"

"Yeah, when I get good and ready. I want to see how pissed of he gets..."

"Whatever." Carlisle sighed and walked out of the room.

Staring up at the ceiling, Scorpius ran through the scenarios of the talk he was supposed to have with his parents. Not liking any of them, he jumped off the bed and walked over to the window.

"Screw them..." And with that, he grabbed his broom and headed out into the dusk.


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER TWO

It was a rare night at the Potter's, Kate thought as she sat in her room. She was five inches away from finishing her historical spells essay, the majority of which had consisted of the daunting task of searching and translating ancient Welsh. She could've finished hours ago if Scorpius hadn't insisted he come over. Kate couldn't blame her boyfriend for wanting to spend time with her, however. With this being her final year at Hogwarts, she was determined to get straight Os and while it certainly wasn't impossible, it did garner a large chunk of her time, much to Scorpius' dismay.

She laid her head on her desk and let her thoughts wander to him. They had been together for about a year and a half; one year and eight months, to be exact. Kate had been reluctant to accept his courting, give his reputation. He definitely had been is his fair share of relationships, if you could call them that, but Scorpius had been particularly adamant with her. She finally agreed, after the barrages of gifts had become quite bothersome.

Thus far, their relationship had been relatively enjoyable. That's not to say they didn't have their moments. Thinking over their quarrels, she still found it hard to place blame on herself. The bottom line was that half of the time Scorpius was a self-centered jerk. While they hadn't progressed that much physically, she could tell he was getting impatient. As of late, she had to stop their heated snogging sessions from going too far. She felt something for Scorpius, that was true, but she just wasn't ready to take that step.

The fact that they had to hide their relationship didn't ease the strain either. Her father would go mental if he found out she was dating Scorpius Malfoy, even if he was his best friend's son.

Suddenly, the feeling of lips on her neck instantly brought her out of the reverie she was in. Letting out a shriek, she snapped her head up, resulting in the back of her skull smacking the perpetrator's nose.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck was that for?"

Standing up, her wand drawn in preparation to curse said perpetrator, she turned around to find her very unhappy boyfriend moaning and cursing on the floor, cupping his bloddy nose.

"Great Merlin, Scorpius! I am so sorry!" Kate quickly kneeled on the floor and healed his nose. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, she heard her father's voice sounding up the stairs.

"Kate, honey? What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, dad. Just a...a spider," she said as she rushed toward the door, locking it just as she felt the handle turn. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just going to finish my homework and I'll be down soon."

"Well, alright. Your mother said dinner will be ready in an hour," Harry said through the door. "Are you sure your fine?"

"Yes, dad, I'm fine."

Letting out a breath she'd been holding, she turned to find Scorpius examining himself in her mirror.

"Gods, you almost broke my nose."

"What are you doing here," Kate reiterated.

"Just thought I'd stop by..."

"Geez, Scorps, your face is fine." She dragged him away from the mirror and sat next to him on her bed. "You _really_ shouldn't be here; if my father catches you he'll-"

"If he catches me here, he'll hex my balls off, yes I know. I just had to get out of the house for a bit. Father's probably blowing his top as we speak."

"So he found out about the detentions?"

"Probably. If McGonagall hadn't sent that damned letter..."

"Scorpius, I think you should really go back home. I take it you're in enough trouble as it is," she said, brushing the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"Can't I just stay here with you for a while? If I go home now, I most likely won't see you until school resumes; by the way mum was talking, I'll be locked in my room like a house-elf."

Sighing hesitantly, she turned her gaze away from him and towards her door.

"Please?"

Kate knew before she even turned back to him he had put on his "sad puppy" eyes. And that was her downfall.

"Fine. But just stay quiet. If my parents find out you're here, you won't be the only one locked up in your room."

"Perfect. So, what're you doing?"

"Just finishing homework. It really is almost unbearable."

"Then I guess I arrived at just the right time because I can think of a lot of more bearable activities."

With that, Scorpius leaned towards Kate an began kissing her softly. "Gods, you are so beautiful..."

He knew just the right tricks to get her to melt into his arms and this time was no different as she responded to his ever-deepening kisses.

Wrapping her hands around his neck and playing with the hair at his nape, Kate knew she had to keep a small piece of her brain in reality. But she figured a little bit of fun with her boyfriend wouldn't hurt.

She allowed him to lay her back onto the bed, still keeping mindful of the limit she had set for herself.

Scorpius trailed his kissed along her jaw and to her neck where he began suckling and gently biting. He knew she was going to stop him soon and he was determined to get as far as he could before then. They had been together for a year and he still hadn't gotten any further than heated snogging and each time made his frustrated desire grow more and more. He had to have her soon or that desire was going breach the rather high dam he had erected.

As her boyfriend continued to nibble on her neck, she was getting hotter by the second. Scorpius was sneaky, and he was going to try everything to get her to submit to him. She had to restrain herself from doing so, which was difficult enough without him laying half on top of her. She barely registered his left hand sliding up her shirt and that's when the buzzer in her head went off. Limit reached!

"Okay, Scorpius." She breathed, pushing his hand from underneath her shirt. Noticing he wasn't stopping, she voiced more firmly and pushed him away.

"Scorpius."

And time was up. _'Dammit! I was so close'_ he thought annoyingly as he let her push him away.

"Okay, okay."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius but you know I'm not ready to take that step yet," she said, noticing his annoyance.

"Yeah, I know. You remind me everyday..."

"You don't have to be a jerk, you know. This is important to me."

"Well, it is to me too! I don't know why you don't just trust me."

"It has nothing to do with trust! I have morals, Scorpius! And if you cared about me, you'd respect that."

"I do. But it's difficult when you fucking lead me on like that just to push me away."

"I do not lead you on, you self-centred prat! You know the boundaries yet you continually try to push them!"

"Kathryn! Dinner is ready honey!" She had forgotten all about her parents being right downstairs as she heard her mother's voice.

"Look, I've got dinner. I suggest you go home."

"Don't worry, I was just leaving..." Scorpius muttered as he walked towards the balcony.

"I think my parents are going to be away tomorrow. Maybe you could come over then," Kate said, her voice more gentle.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Please don't be angry?" she grabbed his hand in hers and stopped him. He sighed.

"I'm not angry. Yeah, maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with your parents."

"Thanks."

Scorpius started through the doors again but abruptly turned around and gave sweet kiss, letting his apology flow from his lips to hers.

He ended the kiss and cupped her face, their foreheads toching.

"Goodnight."

Kate smiled as she gazed into his eyes. They mimicked pools of mercury as the moonlight shone through the shear curtains. He really was perfect.

"Night."

As she watched her boyfriend zoom into the distance, she berated herself. Another argument in the books. He really could be a jerk but for some reason, she could never remain upset with him. She closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp night air, reveling in the sense of calmness that was coming over her.

"Kathryn Lilly! Dinner!"

Letting a huff of air exit her mouth, along with her recently found serenity, she fastly exited her room for fear of her mother's screeching.

What a night.


End file.
